Coryn
Coryn '(formerly known as ''Nyroc) was a male Barn owl and the son to Nyra and Kludd, as well as Soren's nephew. He is the past King of Hoole. He was the third owl to retrieve the Ember of Hoole and died in the 15th book of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series. Description Coryn was a Barn Owl with tawny feathers on his back, his under belly was white with black speckles all around his body, Coryn shared a lot of traits with his mother, such as an unsaly large face for a Barn Owl and his face looking more round than heart-shaped, he also had a scar running from the left of his face to the right side, given to him by Nyra. Family Nyra - Birth Mother (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) Kludd - Birth Father (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) Soren - Uncle (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) Eglantine - Aunt (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) Pellimore - Aunt (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) Bell ''- Cousin (Guardians of Ga'Hoole)'' Bash -Cousin'' (Guardians of Ga' Hoole)'' Blythe - Cousin (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) Noctus - Grandfather'' (Guardians of Ga'Hoole)'' Marrella - Grandmother (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) Guardians of Ga'Hoole The Burning Shortly after the Battle of Fire and Ice in the St. Aggies Canyons, Kludd and Nyra's egg, the Sacred Orb, hatched under the eclipse. Nyra named the hatchling Nyroc, which is the name given to male owls hatched on the Lunar eclipse, and promised that he would grow up to be Kludd, his father. The Hatchling A few months later, Nyroc had his First Flight ceremony, and within a few nights was practicing figure eights and power dives. His elder Pure Ones praised him, calling him "perfect," while the other young owls were painfully envious, except for a lower-ranking Sooty Owl named Phillip, also known as Dustytuff, who was made Nyroc's companion by Nyra. Soon after, his father's Final Ceremony took place, and Kludd's bones were burned. Nyroc saw dire wolves in the flames, as well as the legendary Ember of Hoole, but he did not know what it was. However, Gwyndor, the rogue smith who made the fire, knew it, and realized that young Nyroc had firesight, a gift granted to only a very few. Meanwhile, Nyra fed him false tales that his uncle Soren murdered his father in a hope to spark hate in him, which she hoped would grow until he became like Kludd. In reality, though, it was Twilight who killed Kludd to save Soren's life. Gwyndor returned from a trip from Silverveil where the rogue smith there revealed that the next ceremony, Nyroc would go through with the Pure Ones would be the Tytonic Union of Pure Ones Special Initiation, or Tupsi, which would require him to kill another owl. He pretends that he wanted to make fire claws for Nyra, but in reality showed Nyroc another fire, where he saw the truth about his parents. Getting the message, he retreats to his hollow to think. The next evening, Nyroc persuaded Phillip to leave with him, saying that he was on a "quest for truth." They met some crows, but Nyroc tricked them into giving the two a permanent pass into their territory. However, Nyra noticed their absence, and sent a search party to search for them. Doc Finebeak was with them, so they threw themselves into the dangerous winds of the Shredders. They were stunned when they emerged and were easily recaptured by the Pure Ones. When Nyroc came to, Nyra showed him Phillip, bound to a tree, and revealed that for his Tupsi ceremony, he had to kill him. However, he refused, so Nyra killed him instead, ripping out Phillip's heart. She tried to make a deal, saying that if Nyroc did everything perfectly from now on, she would pretend that he was the one that killed Phillip. Nyroc ran away, but not before being clawed by Nyra in the same spot Nyra had been clawed by Otulissa years before, only facing the opposite direction. Soon after, he met his father's scroom (ghost), telling him that he had to return, but he refused once more and, to hide from the Pure Ones, lived in a fallen tree (or "dead drop") for weeks, sleeping at night and hunting in the day. One night while he slept, he dreamt that a Spotted Owl named Otulissa was coming to meet him, but he dismissed it as just a dream. One day, he tried to kill a plump rabbit, but found out that it could talk and let it go. It revealed that it was a mystic "web reader," and could find patterns that reflected the past, present, and future in spider webs, just like Nyroc could in fire. He could not reveal his name as that would mean the loss of his powers, so Nyroc called him "Rabbit." Rabbit revealed that Nyroc would someday encounter someone or something called Fengo. Shortly after, Nyroc left for Silverveil. In the mist, he saw his father's scroom once again, and was in the middle of a forest fire soon after. Its terrible beauty transfixed him, and he was fire blinked. However, he escaped, and ended up in a spirit woods, where the scroom of a Spotted Owl, Strix Struma, told him that Otulissa would come and help complete his journey, but when he asked what it was, she said that he had to find out for himself. Soon, Kludd's scroom visited Nyroc for the last time, but Nyroc was ready and shouted that he defied him, and that he had free will. Once and for all, the dark spirit of Kludd disappeared into hagsmire. The Outcast Nyroc left for Ambala, but he met three Great Grays who told him that he was not welcome and had to leave for the Beyond, which was the traditional place for outcasts, but because the day was beginning, they allowed him to stay in the hollow of a dead Brown Fish Owl, Simon, for a short while. He found Slynella and Stingyll, two flying snakes, waiting for him. He thought they were from Nyra, so he told them to kill him. However, they refused, and took him to Mist and the eagles, Streak and Zan. During his first encounter with them, Mist said he had his uncle Soren's eyes. Mist and the snakes began teaching him the alphabet, and he chose to rename himself Coryn, which was Nyroc spelled backwards. Coryn soon left for Beyond the Beyond because he realized it is the place he needs to go to discover his destiny, and happened to fly over a family of Burrowing owls: Myrtle, Harry, and their daughter Kalo. They had lost an egg to the Pure Ones, who had restarted their egg-snatching program. Since he could guess where the egg cache for the Pure Ones was, Coryn decided to retrieve the egg, and disguised himself as a hagsfiend with bits of moss. The guards, mistaking him for Nyra's hagsfiend because of the scar his mother gave him, fled in terror, and Coryn took the egg back to the Burrowing Owls, who are so grateful that, upon its hatching, they choose to name the chick Coryn in his honor. After staying for a while, Coryn leaves once more for Beyond the Beyond, and overhears a few Great Horned Owls talking about the part of the legends of Ga'Hoole where Grank, the first collier, who had firesight, rescued the egg of young King Hoole from hagsfiends and mentored him until he retrieved the Ember of Hoole and became king. This leaves Coryn to wonder if his destiny is to play the role of Grank and be a mentor to Cory the Burrowing Owl, who he thinks is destined to become King of Ga'Hoole. Coryn finally reaches Beyond the Beyond, and witnesses dire wolves hunting caribou. He befriends Hamish of theMacDuncan clan, a wolf with a lame leg, soon to be one of the Sacred Watch guarding the Ember of Hoole inside the Sacred Volcanoes, and learns about the ritual of lochinvyrr, in which the predator locks eyes with the prey as the dying animal accepts that it is worthy to feed others with its body. He and the MacDuncans see tracks of a sick wolf, and they carry news of it to the MacHeaths. Coryn also confides in Hamish the secret about his firesight. One night, Coryn is watching the Sacred Volcanoes when he hears a strange owl coming up to him, and he hides in a rocky cleft, where he gets stuck. However, the owl spots him and pulls him out. He realizes that it is Otulissa, but upon seeing the scar on his face, she swoons and goes yeep, thinking him to be Nyra. As she falls, Gwyndor, who also happens to be in Beyond the Beyond, catches her and manages to convince her that Coryn is not Nyra. Later, Coryn goes with Hamish when the latter begins his training as a member of the Watch and to learn to catch graymalkins (bad owls) who attempt to retrieve the Ember. He also caught three coals on the fly from the sacred volcanoes,which are orenge with blue centers, and gives them to Gwyndor, as everyone else, owls and dire wolves alike, watch in awe and shout their approval. However, he sees a picture in the flames: the image of his mother, whom he suspects is not yet gone from his life. Otulissa and Gwyndor, meanwhile, have a hunch that Coryn is the prophesied heir of King Hoole, and Otulissa tells him that he needs to find his strengths. Coryn replies that he wants to be by himself for a while, so he goes to a river far beyond the volcanoes where he meets once again the scroom of Strix Struma. However, their conversation is interrupted by Gyllbane, a she-wolf of the MacHeath clan, who reveals to him that Nyra has allied with the MacHeaths so as to kill him, and that he must get the Ember of Hoole. They return to the Sacred Ring, where Coryn circles over each volcano as everyone, including Nyra, watches with abated breath. The volcano called H'rathgar, for him, appears to turn to glass, allowing him to see the Ember, and he dives and fee ls no heat as he grabs it. When he emerges, the wolves of the Watch, all born with a disability, are magically healed by the Ember, and they and the owls shout a praise for him. However, Nyra does not join in the celebration, and neither do Ulgamore, who has left the Pure Ones, and Doc Finebeak, who has tracked her all the way to the Beyond. Nyra, unaware of their presence, moves to attack her son and claim the Ember, but Coryn tries to trick her into going into the jaws of the foaming-mouth wolf, who has reappeared. Everyone else catches on, and soon Nyra is being forced into the sick wolf's gaping jaws. However, when the sick wolf lunges, some owls scatter and Nyra attempts to escape, but Uglamore realizes what she is doing and attacks, but the wolf grabs him. Gyllbane charges the wolf, who falls onto some coals and dies. Uglamore dies before Coryn's eyes, and he orders Uglamore to be cremated. Coryn, accompanied by Gwyndor and Otulissa, flies to the Great Tree, where the former king and queen have just died, and is welcomed by his uncle Soren. The Ember of Hoole illuminates the tree, shining through the coal bucket in which it is contained. He meets his aunt Eglantine, and Otulissa sees the scroom of Stix Struma, announcing that she believes. Legends of Ga'Hoole Ezylryb, the weather chaw ryb, is dying of old age, and he summons Coryn and his uncle, Soren, to his private hollow and tells them to read some special books from the hidden room, the original copies of Ga'Hoolian legends, but before he can finish what he started to say, he dies. Coryn, as the new king of the Great Tree, prepares the Final Ceremony for him. Soon after, they lock themselves up in the hollow and read the first legend, and Coryn has a suspicion that Nyra is a hagsfiend. The rest of the Bandand Otulissa have been waiting outside, and they ask to read the legends as well, so the next night, they all go to the hollow and read the second legend. Coryn shares an idea with the others that with the Ember coming back, the ether veil, or border between magic and "normality," is being shredded, and magic, good and evil, is seeping back into the owl world. As they finish the final legend, Coryn reads that King Hoole saw a Barn Owl in the flames of the volcanoes who would be next to find the Ember, and realizes that it is him. However, Twilight disagrees with the theory that the ether veil is disappearing, saying that "nachtmagen died with the last hagsfiend — centuries ago." Coryn is worried, thinking that perhaps there is still one hagsfiend left, and that nachtmagen has not died off, and will not for a while yet. The Golden Tree Soren thinks Coryn needs a break from all the pressure of being leader of the Tree, and suggest him and the Band go out and about for a while, leaving The Ember of Hoole behind. They visit the beyond, not knowing Nyra was there too, convincing the MacHeath clan to join her to capture the ember. Her and the vyrrwolves later attack Coryn and the band, along with other recruited dire wolves. Coryn is cornered by his mother, and with out knowing, his eyes grew the color and as bright as the ember, and he fainted. When he awoken the vyrwolves are killed and Nyra had escaped. Coryn and the rest went back to the Great Tree, discovering it being in bad shape, in more then one way. He restores the tree back to its original health. The River of Wind Coryn, The Band, The Pure Ones, and everyone at the Great Tree finds the lost Middle Kingdoms. Exile Coryn is under control of the Stringa, and he bans the band from the Great Tree. Owls are appearing out of nowhere, and things are havic. When Cory, the hatchling that Coryn saved, comes, he gets out of the tras, and soon, the Striga is banned from the Great Tree and the band is back. The War of the Ember' The Great Tree had been fully restored, and there had been a year of peace. Word got out that Nyra and the Striga (also known as Orlando) had joined forces. Coryn knew that the Ember of Hoole was not safe, he tried to get permission from the Middle Kingdom to house it, but at that same time their kingdom was loosing their owls to Nyra. The Middle Kingdom had to reject the Ember, so Coryn decided he would return the Ember to the volcanoes. He told no one of his plan except for his dear friend Hamish. Coryn told the owls they would use it for bait. A few owls were sent out to get help from all creatures they could think of. Coryn found out about all the hagsfiend eggs that Nyra had stolen. Coryn sent dire wolves to smash the eggs before they hatched. A few battles took place until Coryn was able to trap Nyra with a fake Ember. Soren followed Coryn and Nyra into the volcano. The Striga also followed. Coryn gave Nyra the fake Ember, that allowed Soren to kill her. The Striga was terrified and fled, but Coryn went after him. The Striga had cut off one of Coryn's wings. Soren was horrified and killed the Striga by ripping his head of with the very battle claws given to him by Ezylryb. Soren caught Coryn in his talons and took him somewhere safe. Coryn was ready to die beacuse of blood loss, and when he did, he heard only the songs of the wolves. Death Coryn died in ''The War of the Ember in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series. He was killed by the Striga, a blue owl from the Middle Kingdom. His wing was almost torn of simular of that to Arthur's. After his death a new constillation rose in the sky. Want more info?----------->Guardians of Ga'Hoole Category:Males Category:Owls Category:Characters not seen in WotB Category:Someone seen/mentioned in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole Category:Guardians of Ga'Hoole characters Category:Guardians of Ga'Hoole Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters